ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 180 (6th November 1986)
Plot A paranoid Sue cleans the café in preparation for the social worker's visit. Pauline continues to be rushed off of her feet with her cleaning schedules, while Arthur is optimistic about the day. Kelvin tells Ian that he has a few girls going over to his house in the evening as Tony is going to be out, but they then realise they have cancel their evening plans with Sharon first. Pauline comes close to telling Dr. Legg about Arthur stealing the Christmas club money but he is interrupted by a phone call. Pat then gets on Pauline's nerves when she begins cleaning The Vic before Pauline arrives. Angie and Den plan a family evening with Sharon. Pat winds Pete up and continues to hint to him that Simon is not his son, leaving Pete agitated. The social worker visits Ali and Sue and advises them to foster long-term. He then tells them that they may be eligible for a child once they have been vetted. Arthur goes round the Square informing the residents that he is going to the post office to draw out their Christmas club money. Pauline does not understand what is going on and panics when she hears that Arthur has told the residents they will have their money back by the evening. Dr. Singh is interviewed by Dr. Legg for the locum position at the surgery. Carmel then tells Dr. Legg that Ethel can return home soon, but Dr. Legg says that no one is there to care for her. James visits Debbie's house, interested in buying it. He gets the wrong idea when he sees Colin leaving her house, assuming they are a couple. Pauline tells Pete that Lou has been lying to him and Pat had an affair with Kenny. Ian and Kelvin tell Sharon they want an early night, but are caught out when the girls, Adele and Gina, show up. Sue tells people that her and Ali are adopting. Pat tries to seduce James but has little success. Tony returns home early and catches Kelvin with Adele. He then goes into the kitchen and finds Ian kissing Gina. Arthur invites Kathy and Pete back to the house after a night at The Vic, but when the family return home, it appears there has been a burglary. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Carmel Roberts - Judith Jacob *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Pat Wicks - Pam St. Clement *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr. Jaggat Singh - Amerjit Deu *Adele - Lisa Lancashire *Gina - Charlotte Edwards *Social Worker - Paul Kelly Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm getting the Christmas Club money out of the post office today.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 21,900,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes